customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SrWilson3s
SrWilson3s, real name Steven Wilson, is the first man to show an entire tournament of SASUKE and he's the only one that has animated the obstacles and made shows. He also has got the series with the highest number of editions (56 editions) He started his show in June 2009 with SHIN STICKMAN SASUKE 2009. During his series, 5 have achieved Kanzenseiha: - Koji Hashimoto was the first man to achieve Total Victory, in STICKMAN SASUKE 3 with 3.3 seconds left. May 2010 - Toshihiro Takeda achieved Kanzenseiha in STICKMAN SASUKE 8, beating the Final Stage with 2.5 seconds left. September 2010 - Makoto Nagano beat the Sasuke Neo course in Stickman Sasuke XVI, with just 0.1 seconds to spare. February 2011 - Lee En Zhi beat the Sasuke Ultimate Course in STICKMAN SASUKE 30 , beating the Final Stage with just a second left. August 2011 - Ryo Matachi beat the Second Sasuke Ultimate Course in Stickman Sasuke LI, Beating the Final Stage with 0.3 seconds left. May 2013 old site : - http://www.stickmansasukemania.webs.com/ Editions Aired PHASE 1: ORIGINAL Stickman Sasuke I (Stickman Sasuke SPRING 2009), June 2009 (shown later) Stickman Sasuke II (Stickman Sasuke FALL 2009), 3rd December 2009 Stickman Sasuke III (Stickman Sasuke III 2010), 24th May 2010 1st''' 完全勝利 ''PHASE 2: KANZEN RENEWAL'' Stickman Sasuke IV (New Stickman Sasuke IV Kanzen Renewal 2010), 2nd June 2010 Stickman Sasuke V (Stickman Sasuke Episode V 2010), 25th June 2010 Stickman Sasuke VI (Stickman Sasuke Episode VI 2010), 14th July 2010 Stickman Sasuke VII (Stickman Sasuke Episode VII 2010), 12th September 2010 Stickman Sasuke VIII (Stickman Sasuke Episode VIII 2010), 25th September 2010 2nd 完全勝利 ''PHASE 3: NEO'' Stickman Sasuke IX (Stickman Sasuke Neo Episode IX 2010), 5th October 2010 Stickman Sasuke X (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2010 10th Anniversary), 21st October 2010 Stickman Sasuke XI (Stickman Sasuke Neo Episode XI 2010), 3rd November 2010 Stickman Sasuke XII (Stickman Sasuke Neo Episode XII 2010), 12th November 2010 Stickman Sasuke XIII (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 XMAS New Year), 3rd December 2010 Stickman Sasuke XIV (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 Episode XIV), 7th January 2011 Stickman Sasuke XV (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 Episode XV), 22nd January 2011 Stickman Sasuke XVI (Stickman Sasuke Neo 2011 Episode XVI), 2nd February 2011 3rd 完全勝利 ''PHASE 4: ULTIMATE'' Stickman Sasuke XVII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XVII), 18th February 2011 Stickman Sasuke XVIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XVIII), 2nd March 2011 Stickman Sasuke XIX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XIX), 17th March 2011 Stickman Sasuke XX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XX 20th anniversary), 2nd April 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXI), 17th April 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXII), 24th April 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXIII), 7th May 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXIV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXIV), 25th May 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 25th Anniversary), 11th June 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXVI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXVI), 21st June 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXVII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXVII), 5th July 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXVIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 Episode XXVIII), 25th July 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXIX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 SASUKE vs the World), 7th August 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate 2011 30th Anniversary), 25 August 2011 4th 完全勝利 ''PHASE 5: ULTIMATE PHASE II'' Stickman Sasuke XXXI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2011 Episode XXXI), 15th October 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXXII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2011 Guy Fawkes Night) 5th November 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXXIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2011 Episode XXXIII) 23rd November 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXXIV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2011 XMAS) 20th December 2011 Stickman Sasuke XXXV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode New Year) January 2012 Stickman Sasuke XXXVI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode XXXVI) February 2012 Stickman Sasuke XXXVII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode XXXVII) March 2012 Stickman Sasuke XXXVIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode XXXVIII) 1st April 2012 Stickman Sasuke XXXIX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode XXXIX) 21st April 2012 Stickman Sasuke XL (aka XXXX) (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 40th Anniversary) May 19th 2012 Stickman Sasuke XLI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Summer) 16th June 2012 Stickman Sasuke XLII (Stickman Sasuke OLYMPICS - SASUKE vs the World II) 21st July 2012 Stickman Sasuke XLIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode XLIII) 25th August 2012 Stickman Sasuke XLIV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episiode XLIV) October 20th 2012 Stickman Sasuke XLV (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode XLV) November 26th 2012 Stickman Sasuke XLVI (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2012 Episode XLVI XMAS) December 29th 2012 Stickman Sasuke XLVII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2013 Episode XLVII New Year) January 26th 2013 Stickman Sasuke XLVIII (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2013 Episode XLVIII) February 23rd 2013 Stickman Sasuke XLIX (Stickman Sasuke Ultimate Phase II 2013 Episode XLIX) March 23rd 2013 Stickman Sasuke L (Stickman Sasuke, the 50th Anniversary) April 20th 2013 Stickman Sasuke LI (Stickman Sasuke 2013 Ultimate Phase II Episode LI) May 19th 2013 5th 完全勝利 ''PHASE 6: ULTIMATE PHASE III''''' Stickman Sasuke LII (Stickman Sasuke 2013 Ultimate Phase III Episode LII) August 10th 2013 Stickman Sasuke LIII (Stickman Sasuke 2013 Ultimate Phase III Episode LIII) September 21st 2013 Stickman Sasuke LIV (Stickman Sasuke 2013 Ultimate Phase III Episode LIV) October 26th 2013 Stickman Sasuke LV (Stickman Sasuke 2013 Ultimate Phase III Episode LV) November 30th 2013 Stickman Sasuke LVI (Stickman Sasuke 2013 FINALE Ultimate Phase III Episode LVI) December 28th 2013 * Stickman Sasuke LVII (Stickman Sasuke 2014 Ultimate Phase III Episode LVII New year) Late Jan/ Feb 2014* * - Yet to Air